


Dragon Age: At Your Disposal

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Children, Fenris Porn Week, M/M, NSFW, Quickie, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett and Fenris try to be discreet with their love-making while their children sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age: At Your Disposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penguinabominations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinabominations/gifts).



> **Title:** At Your Disposal  
>  **Word Count:** 1374  
>  **Fandom:** Dragon Age II  
>  **Pairing:** Fenris/Garrett Hawke  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Warnings:** Nudity, sexual content
> 
> Written for vampy (penguinabominations) for Fenris Porn Week on tumblr! :D  
> The boys, Sehron and Don, are hers. <3

“Are the boys asleep?” Fenris asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Garrett moved closer in the darkness, finding Fenris’ jaw and kissing along it. “Would I be doing this if the boys weren’t asleep?”

“I suppose not, but---”

“Shh,” Garrett hushed. His palm slid down Fenris’ narrow chest, brushing over his nipples and moving low on his stomach. “Just relax. How often can we do this?”

Rarely. Ever since Sehron and Don had come into their lives they had had little time for things of an... intimate nature. Most of their time was spent making sure the boys were well cared for and that they were well adjusted to their new lives. Garrett couldn’t imagine what it was like to be a slave, to have your entire life taken from you and your freedom stripped away along with the flesh on your back. 

He would sooner die than ever be collared, and now, he would sooner die than let any of them be collared again. 

Garrett licked Fenris’ throat, and Fenris chuckled, sliding his fingers through his hair. “You’ve become just like your dog,” Fenris said, “Are all Ferelden’s slobbering beasts?”

“No, just me,” Garrett said, smiling against Fenris’ throat.

“Keep going then,” Fenris murmured, turning his face slightly to kiss Garrett’s mouth. It was too dark and he ended up kissing his nose instead. Oh well, a kiss was a kiss and Garrett liked it judging by how he purred and reached a little lower to grab Fenris’ cock. 

Making love had lost its spontaneity and fire because of the two little ones in the house, but it had never lost its sweetness. Garrett and Fenris would pause every few minutes when there was the slightest noise. Floorboards settling, they would tell themselves, but could it be the sound of little feet coming towards their room? Impossible to say without checking, so one of them -- usually Garrett -- would climb out of bed and check. 

“Before the sun rises,” Garrett said, climbing back into bed, “I do plan on making love.”

“Best laid plans,” Fenris murmured, but the darkness was enough shelter from their little worries and it saw them melting together. 

Garrett was always a little amazed how he could find every curve in total darkness. His hands never fumbled on Fenris’ body. He took hold of his hip, feeling Fenris’ thigh sling over his hip, and he kissed him. There wasn’t a noise that could have separated him from Fenris then; he doubted he would have been able to pull away even if one of the boys had wandered in. 

“I’ve got something for you,” Garrett said, his voice rough and low against Fenris’ ear. He sucked two fingers quickly before reaching around Fenris’ thigh and pressing his slick fingers against his entrance. “Mm? Do you want it?”

It was a deciding moment. Either Fenris would let him or he would say they couldn’t because the kids might hear. At that point Garrett wasn’t sure which it would be; it was usually fifty-fifty. 

“Give it to me,” Fenris growled into Garrett’s ear, sucking on his earlobe softly. 

Garrett slipped one finger into Fenris, pressing in to the second knuckle. Fenris worked his hips slowly, sliding up and down Garrett’s finger. 

Garrett always moved slow, sure that Fenris wanted whatever he did to him. He didn’t like to think of Fenris in Danarius’ clutches and all the things that had been done to him -- but it reminded him that for every act of cruelty the Magister had put him through, there was an act of tenderness from him. He could never erase it, he could never unburden Fenris, he could never leech the poison that Danarius had filled him with, but if he tried -- if he was sweet enough and good enough and strong enough -- he might be able to make it easier. 

The second finger was met with a bit more resistance. Fenris groaned against Garrett’s throat, biting his lip and burying his face there to keep any other noises from escaping. The last thing they needed were the boys coming in.

“How’s that?” Garrett asked.

“Mmgood,” Fenris moaned, curling his hand behind Garrett’s neck. He pulled him in for a kiss, twisting his tongue inside of Garrett’s mouth, biting and sucking at his lips. “Not good enough, though.”

“Tell me what you want,” Garrett whispered. He grinned and kissed Fenris’ ear. “I am at your disposal.”

How many lifetimes ago had Fenris said that to him? How many scars and bruises and High Dragons and crazed Templars and renegade Mages and tender kisses and screaming fights had happened between then and now? For Garrett, it felt like an eternity had passed since he had first laid eyes on the elf, but then again, it felt like it had been just yesterday. 

“I want you inside of me,” Fenris said, licking Garrett’s lips.

“I kind of already am, love,” Garrett chuckled, wiggling his fingers inside of Fenris.

Fenris reached down and took hold of Garrett’s cock. Garrett groaned and pushed his hips forward, but Fenris pulled his hand away. “You know what I mean,” Fenris said. It never failed to amaze Garrett how quickly Fenris could go from being soft-spoken and submissive to growling and dominant. It never failed to send a little shiver down his spine.

Garrett grabbed a vial of lubricant from the nightstand and poured some over his cock. He massaged it in quickly. That was the tricky thing about having children, one never knew when the door would creak open and two pairs of sleepy eyes would stare in at them. Speed was of the essence, even if Garrett and Fenris would have preferred to take their time.

Well, they had taken their time before. They had made love slowly and admired every inch of each other with fingers and teeth and tongues. Garrett had waited three years for Fenris to come back to him -- he didn’t really mind speeding things up now that he had him for a lifetime.

Fenris pushed Garrett onto his back and climbed on top of him. He straddled his hips and placed one hand on his chest. He reached back and grabbed Garrett’s cock, guiding him inside of him. Their breath caught in unison, and they stayed perfectly still for a few moments before Fenris dropped his hips down and took Garrett’s cock to the hilt.

Maybe he was crazy, but Garrett actually _preferred_ their love-making after taking in the children. Everything was dark and hot and sensual. Fenris’ noises were soft and grunted against his ear, and his body moved with strong purpose. Garrett wanted everything to last forever in that darkness; he wanted to feel Fenris’ lithe body under his fingers and taste his mouth and thrust up into his tight heat for the rest of eternity. 

It couldn’t last forever, though, and Fenris was sweating and trembling too much for it to last even a few minutes longer. Garrett helped him along, pumping his cock quickly as Fenris bounced on his hips. His brand glowed faintly, and then flashed as he threw his head back and came over Garrett’s stomach.

“Just like that,” Garrett whispered hoarsely, thrusting up against Fenris as his body first thrashed and then settled. “Yes, just like that. Just like that. Hnn, _Fenris_ \---”

Fenris kissed him roughly, panting inside of Garrett’s mouth, sucking and biting his tongue. Garrett made a muffled noise and grabbed Fenris’ hips, slamming up into him once, twice, before coming inside of him.

The bed felt cold and empty when Fenris left to clean up, but he was gone only a few minutes before he was back in Garrett’s arms. It was difficult to tell where his body ended and Fenris’ began, but Garrett preferred it that way. They were a tangle of limbs under the blankets, and Fenris’ face was tucked under his jaw. His breath was warm and a little damp, slowing down as he drifted to sleep. 

“If you ever have need of me,” Garrett murmured, “I will be here.”

Fenris smiled and nuzzled his face against Garrett’s beard. 

“Yes,” he said, “Right where you belong.”


End file.
